What Once Was Mine
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Alternate Ending to It's A Matter of Principal. What if Kaz and Oliver were a little too late and didn't rescue Jordan on time? What if Principal Howard succeeded in killing Jordan? Tragic! Kaz/Jordan fic. Warning: Character Death! [Possible Sequel In Making]


**What Once Was Mine**

 **Plot:- Alternate Ending to It's A Matter of Principal. What if Kaz and Oliver were a little too late and didn't rescue Jordan on time? What if Principal Howard succeeded in killing Jordan? Kaz/Jordan fic. Warning: Character Death!**

Purpledolpin05: Well, this was a random theory of an 'What If' AUs and this one was messed up but I had to kill off Jordan (who, By the way, is my second fave character, first place is Skylar, Spark is third of the Mighty Med girls crew) because I would like to see some reaction of Kaz if Jordan were to be injured or hurt. I like Jordan MUCH BETTER than Bree in personality and ship-with Kaz wise. 2017, year of Jaz, nuff said. Anyone who says otherwise, I have Evie and Lonnie backing me up with their fangirl army of Jaz and Skoliver fans. Sorry for the rambling.

Songs recommended to listen to while reading: Save You by Simple Plan, Try by Simple Plan, Gone Too Soon by Simple Plan, Never Should Have Let You Go by Simple Plan, Healing Incantation (What Once Was Mine) from Tangled (from Kaz's P.O.V.), Why by Rascal Flatts, If I Die Young by the Band Perry

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med; all rights belong to Disney XD**

* * *

 **Time: Morning, the beginning of 'A Matter of Principal'**

 **[Jordan's P.O.V.]**

It's been bothering me for a while now but I have been suspecting that superheroes exist; now I know I am one step closer from uncovering my theory. I just saw a man who looks just like that superhero Captain Atomic and I even took a picture of him.

The anticipation of telling someone about my theory has been bugging me for days, but today will be the day I tell Oliver and Kaz about my proof.

"Guys!" I waked over to them as I tapped Oliver by the shoulder. "I need to tell you something, but you have to PROMISE (I emphasize the word heavily) not to make fun of me!"

"Fine, I won't make fun of you." Kaz assured me with his goofy smile, before turning to Oliver. "I'll make fun of him instead. Nice shirt, Oliver, what time is barbers shop practice?"

Oliver looked insulted for a minute before stating, "Very funny Kaz, mine's 6:30 just like always."

And he wonders why Connie isn't interested in him. I can tell he likes Connie as much as he obsessed over Skylar Storm, but no girl is gonna date a geek like that.

"Anyways!" I stated back to the point, "for a while, I have suspected that superheroes are real! But now I know I'm right!"

Oliver looked surprised for a moment before he started acting nervous.

"Superheroes? _That's the craziest thing I have ever heard_!"

"Why are you acting so nervous?!" I asked. I've known Kaz and Oliver since first grade, so I know about their flaws better than most people do. That, and Oliver has this girlish pitch when he's lying.

"Me? Nervous? _That's the craziest thing I have ever heard_!"

And there he goes again.

"Uh, Oliver is just nervous because…He really wants to go out with you." Kaz explained, before giving Oliver a look. "Because he is _MADLY_ in love with you."

Well things just got awkward really quick.

"Tell her, Oliver!" Kaz shoved Oliver over.

"Uh yes, that is exactly why I'm nervous. Jordan, will you do me the honor of going out with me?" Oliver asked me.

"No!" I rejected him in a heartbeat. Like I said, no girl is ever willing to date Oliver. (except that Connie girl)

"Anyway, I knew you guys won't believe my theory," I took out my phone, showing them the picture of the man who looks like Captain Atomic. "So, this morning I took this picture. I'm telling you, this guy is Captain Atomic and I am gonna prove it to you!"

"Jordan, please." Kaz interrupted. "This is a huge city, you'll probably never see that guy again."

Yeah, maybe he's right. Wait, I'm Jordan Hook-Carter, and my instincts have never failed me, and besides, I shouldn't be taking advice from the kid whose brain capacity is smaller than a pea!

"Oh wait, there he is," Kaz stopped as the man who looked like Captain Atomic showed up.

"What's buzzing, cousin?" he asked us. Well, I have always known people as old as my Uncle Hunter are weird, I stand corrected. "I'm the new History teacher, Mister Comedo!"

"Mr. Comedo? Our new history teacher? _That's the craziest thing I ever heard_!" Oliver tried to laugh it off, but I know there is something wrong about his tone.

But class was starting as I went inside, if I am needing proof that superheroes exits, I will be needing enough equipment to help me.

And I know just the person (or pea brain) for the equipment.

I walked over to Gus.

"Gus, do you have a metal detector I can borrow?" I asked him, that kid has strange tastes and weird hobbies.

"That's insane, I don't have a metal detector!" Gus shook his head. I huffed a bit.

"I have a lie detector, a radiation detector, and a Detector-Detector, which tracks up the detectors." Gus stated.

"Just gimme the Radiation Detector!" I hissed, "I'll proof the new teacher is Captain Atomic"

"Is this about the superheroes thing again?" Gus groaned a bit, ever since the 'Incident' with the two guys who looked like Blue Tornado and Tecton, he has not been fond of my theories. "You know, there are better ways to seek attention!"

"I am not doing this for attention!" I hissed.

"Well my Lie Detector is buzzing!" Gus teased as I rolled my eyes at him.

I walked over and started using the detector and sure enough, it started to beep.

"Aha! I knew it, you have high levels of radiation, you _are_ Captain Atomic!" I exclaimed.

Kaz walked over as he started to ramble that the city is filled with radiation and that it could be a malfunction before testing it on Oliver with a stupid robot noise. Before Kaz, Oliver and Mr. Camedo started mocking at me.

I rolled my eyes at them before noticing the recently appointed Principal Howard.

"I'll prove you wrong!" I vowed before walking over to test the Radiation Detctor on the principal.

"Why is it going on?" I asked, when it started to bleep.

That was the moment our principal suddenly dropped to the floor and yowled in pain.

"OW! MY EXPERIMENTAL PLUTONIUM HEART! YOU MADE IT MALFUNCTION! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

He passed out on the floor. Oh no, is he _dead_?! I can't go to jail, the Most Likely to Go to Jail was awarded to Kaz, not me!

"Gotta go!" I claimed as I ran away. It's better when you leave the scene of the crime.

* * *

A few hours later, rumor spread around was that Mr. Comedo was fired for attacking the Principal under false circumstances of being a robot.

I stood outside of the classroom where I overheard them talking, until Mr. Comedo left and Principal Howard started to talk about Captain Atomic.

I couldn't contain much of the excitement before I open up the door and confronted him.

"AHA! I knew it, you were talking about Captain Atomic! I was right! Superheroes are real!" I confronted our odd principal.

"The fact that I put a flashdrive into my head, and you're not gonna comment on that?" he asked.

Just wait until Kaz and Oliver hears of this! I walked over to take a picture of me and Principal Howard before he snatched my phone away.

"Unfortunately for you, so are supervillains." He threatened before his eyes glowed red.

Short to say, he tied me up onto a chair before he started to interrogate me. He kept going on and on about 'Normos' working in some place called 'Mighty Med', I tried to distract him to let he off, but this man is harder to fool than trying to fool Gus! And who would have suspected that the new Principal Howard is a supervillain.

That was, until Gus came inside. Finally! Someone who can help me!

"Principal Howard, Jordan, what are you doing here?" Gus asked us, pointing at the melted globe. "Cool melted globe, what's going on?"

"Uh rope tying class!" the principal lied. "it's a new lesson!"

"and I am really bad at it!" I giggled nervously, giving him a look that says 'HELP ME'! "I need _HELP_ , a lot of _HELP_!"

"I think you do, you only blink with 1 eye, not 2!" Gus stated, ugh! What an idiot!

"Huh, my robot detector is going on! Which can only mean one thing!" he took out a detector. Yes! Gus, our principal is a villain, now get here and untie me!

"the batteries must be dead!" Gus claimed happily before he left.

 _WHY THE NERVE OF THAT GUS!_

No matter how many times he asked of where Mighty Med is, I don't know what he was talking about, until he mentioned something of 2 of the students here work there.

"2 kids…Kaz! Oliver! So THAT'S where they go to after school every day!" I muttered in realization. How could my 2 (few, only) friends be hiding a secret like working in a superhero hospital from me?! Those two owe me a huge explanation!

"Kaz and Oliver? Thank you for the information. But to assure that, call them via video chat, they could be in Mighty Med right now and I wanna see it for myself BEFORE I take them to my superior!" he handed me my phone.

"Ooh, you know, my laptop has a bigger screen, I can go grab it to video chat!" I suggested, hoping to run off.

"That's a great idea, see, this is why you're my favorite student-Wait a second!" he snapped out at his senses before I glared at him and called Kaz's phone.

Reluctantly, I handed him my phone.

Principal Howard tsrated to video chat with Kaz until I appeared behind the principal and mouthed 'HELP ME' to him, he looked horrified and went pale, before he came up with an excuse that Oliver was whining and sobbing over a video of dying cats and ended the call.

I'm sure that those 2 will come and rescue me. I'm sure of it. Wait, I'm not some damsel in distress that needs her knight in shining armor to rescue her! But judging by circumstances here it's already hard to tell my chances of escaping are scarce.

"look, since I don't know anything, can't you just untie and me and let me go?" I asked, it's Taco Tuesday tonight after all.

"No, unfortunately you have known and seen too much! I'm gonna have to destroy you." Principal Howard warned, before he aimed his robotic weapon arm at him.

"in a classroom, shouldn't you just lure me in a lair or a secret dungeon or something? Why don't you go to the cave by the forest and I meet you there?" I tried to lie my way out.

"Ok good idea-DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" He hissed over, before pointing his arm towards me.

Oliver, Kaz, please save me. Someone, save me! I don't want to die, I still want to live to see the day my sister marries that pathetic vet that looked like Kaz. I still want to live on.

I internally screamed and prayed for help as I closed my eyes.

With a loud blast and a shot into my head, I fell into darkness.

* * *

[Normal P.O.V.]

"C'mon, c'mon, they've gotta be here somewhere!" Kaz ran towards the school corridors, checking each classroom. He kicked open a door, before the gruesome sight made his blood turned cool.

To his utter horror and shock, he saw Jordan tied up to the chair, with a hole in her forehead and she was bleeding so badly. Principal Howard was laughing like a homicidal maniac, as if he was proud he had killed of an innocent victim.

Captain Atomic had lead Principal Howard outside as they both dueled.

Oliver dragged Kaz to run over and checked on Jordan, they quickly untie her and placed her onto the floor.

"Is she ok?!" Kaz demanded.

"Let me check her pulse!" Oliver nodded as they checked. His face turned pale.

"WHAT IS IT, OLIVER?! IS JORDAN GONNA BE FINE?!" Kaz demanded, growing worried as his eyes grew teary.

"I…I'm sorry. We're too late." Oliver choked on his words.

"N-no…it can't be!" Kaz stammered, before shaking Jordan's cold body by her shoulders. "Jor! Wake up! Wake up, please! I need you so much…"

It wasn't long before Skylar (and Stefanie's help with her shoes) to help Captain Atomic capture Principal Howard.

"Guys, what's taking you so long?" Skylar asked, before her face went pale.

"W-we were too late, Principal Howard had gotten to Jordan before we did." Oliver whispered, before Skylar gasped and started to sob.

"T-There has to be another way!" Kaz stated. "Horace can help! He can resurrect Jordan, I know he can!"

"How are we getting her to Mighty Med now?" Oliver whispered before there were a few people passing by (after the late evening club meetings) were horrified to come across the crime scene.

"I'll get her to Mighty Med, if it's the last thing I do!" Kaz hissed, carrying Jordan in bridal style. "Step away!"

"Kaz, it's no use!" Skylar tried to reason him.

"Well, that is because you don't care about Jordan the way I did!" Kaz yelled. "She's one of the first friends who don't judge my family, and I care about her."

 **Later at Mighty Med…**

Kaz paced back and forth while waiting for Horace to finish checking on Jordan, despite how Horace telling super-healing powers work different on a Super and a Normo. But he didn't care, as soon as Jordan wakes up, he is gonna explain to her everything. Mighty Med, the secrets he had been hiding, the feelings he had developed for her since they were children. How could he had not seen that Jordan was the right person for him the whole time?! Why did he wasted all those years dogging after Stefanie and girls who never mattered to him?

Horace Diaz came out of the surgery room.

"How was she, Horace?" Oliver asked.

Horace sighed, giving them a saddened look. Kaz's stomach clenched, as he braced himself for the news.

"Apparently, Principal Howard shot an extremely powerful and poisonous bullet at your friend, a bullet that is not creation of Super but rather an advanced Normo-customed that even we hadn't find a cure for the bullet's poison!" Horace explained.

"So…is she gonna be alright?" Skylar asked.

"I'm afraid not, she's gone." Horace sighed, placing a hand over Kaz. "I'm so sorry, Kaz."

"Can't you just resurrect her?!" Kaz asked impatiently.

"The bullet was filled with toxic that even we Superheroes hadn't been able to find a cure for, even if I had resurrected her, the poison will still grow inside of her and poisoned her to an even worse and painful death." Horace explained, before handing him Jordan's black beanie with a yellow heart and her mood ring.

"I…I need a moment." Kaz looked at his shoes.

"Kaz, I'm so sorry." Skylar tried to comfort him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kaz yelled before he ran away.

He hid himself in the storage room, holding the beanie and the mood ring in his hand.

 _I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't save you Jordan!_

He clenched her belongings in his hands tightly. That was when he heard a clink from the mood ring.

There was a small lock, so tiny no one saw it. Kaz open up the gap between the mood ring, and saw a picture of himself with Jordan when they were kids and went to the 4th grade dance together.

Why…it was so obvious she liked him…Why didn't he find out about it sooner?!

 _I'm such an idiot!_ Kaz internally yelled as he punched the wall with a fist. ' _I swear, one day I will avenge those villains for what they did to you…'_

 _I'm…s-so…sorry Jordan, I never got to say goodbye, I never got the chance to ask you to Senior Prom like when we promised as kids…I'm so sorry because I never got the chance to tell you how I feel…_

 **The next day...**

Everyone attended Jordan's funeral, and the Superheroes-representative claimed to the townsfolk that Principal Howard is a secret terrorist (that part was true, but they didn't explain further in details) and murdered Jordan. They also told the authorities that the Secret Agents arrested the former Principal.

Timeline, under incognito as one of 'Connie's' uncle Boris from the Bahamas, looked at Kaz mourning over Jordan sadly. He saw a vision, a horrible one.

"Oh no, this is horrible!" Timeline whispered to himself of what future he saw in Kaz. A much different, dark and twisted fate. He needed help, he needed someone to help and change whatever future holds for Kaz and his friends.

 **THE END…OR IS IT?**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Bam what?! Who could have seen that coming?! So yeah, this story started out as a one-shot but will probably have a sequel to it (under Elite Force section next time). This was a different, twisted ending in comparison of how A Matter of Principal ended, I also felt like it would be interesting to see how Kaz reacts if Jordan died/got hurt. Also, I have posted a video that's based on the plot of this story (somewhat)**

 **The possible sequel to 'What Once Was Mine' will be called 'Change the Fates' Designs' and will probably be posted in the Elte Force section. EVIL KAZ AU RULES! Time for Kaz to have a taste of how Roman and Riker's family feels every time other fandom users antagonize them (I like Roman better than Kaz, and half the time Roman is written as an evil rapist, like what the feathers?) [And yes, the story titles were based on Tangle's Healing song]**

 **That's all for now, hope you guys liked this one-shot, feel free to fave, follow and leave a review to tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
